


I Hate Love Songs

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Bella is awkward. Rosalie is a stubborn vampire.Bella is in love with Rosalie but doesn't know how to tell her.Rosalie thinks there is something seriously wrong with the human girl.But they both agree on two things.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	I Hate Love Songs

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella is an awkward human. Rosalie is a stubborn vampire. They were made for each other. Why? No one knew but they were.

Bella approached Rosalie knowing that the blonde hates her, but she was determined. Determined to do what, she didn’t know and wouldn’t until she stood in front of the blonde. She knew that she was irrevocably in love with the blonde Ice Queen and even the icy exterior wasn’t going to keep her away.

She stood in front of the blonde trying to come up with something as the woman narrowed her glare at her, “What?”

She shook her head with a frown in place, “I think cupid is stupid.” She stormed away angrily.

.

Rosalie’s eyes widened at the strange outburst from the girl as she stomped away, her hands in fists at her sides. She secretly agreed with the girl, cupid was stupid as hell for giving her a human as a mate.

Alice was laughing hysterically beside her as Jasper glanced between his mate and the retreating human, utterly confused. Edward stared at the girl’s back worriedly. Emmett ran to catch up with the human a small smile on his face.

.

Bella shook her head angrily as she drove her truck towards her house, “I can’t do this Emmett. I can’t get it to come out right.”

The large vampire chuckled, “Well at least it was a start.”

.

Bella stared at the blonde as she waited for school to start. How was she supposed to tell the Ice Queen, the one that refused to talk to anybody at this school, the one who hates her for no damn reason that she’s in love with her. All those damn fairy tales didn’t prepare her for this. Sure, they made her believe in love at first sight but now that it’s actually happened, she was beginning to think they were horror stories not happy endings. She groaned as she dragged her feet towards the building not seeing the frown on the blonde vampire’s face.

At lunch she took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria, Emmett grinning at her as he nodded in support. She walked right up to Rosalie and looked down at the stubborn vampire. The blonde looked up at her, crossing her arms over her chest and leveling her usual hateful glare at her.

She felt her knees go weak as she melted from the Ice Queen’s beauty. She couldn’t do it and she shook her head frustrated before glancing at Emmett, “Violets are purple not blue.” She turned and made her way to her usual table and collapsed in the chair, dejected.

Emmett’s shoulders slumped visibly as Rosalie frowned at him, “What the hell was that about?”

Emmett only shook his head before he stood, crossed the room to the human, and pulled her out the exit behind him.

.

Rosalie couldn’t understand what the hell was going on. Emmett had been acting strange since the human had come into their lives, always sneaking around even though he came home reeking of the human’s scent. Edward was fascinated by the girl’s ability to block his mind reading gift. Alice claimed the girl as her best friend and Jasper kept his distance not wanting to hurt the delicious smelling human.

She couldn’t stop her eyes from snapping to the girl every time she walked into the room. She couldn’t stop the deep inhale she would take whenever her scent was around. She knew the girl was her mate, but the girl was human and there was no way the human could feel the mate bond. It wasn’t possible.

So, she would continue to ignore the human, let her live out her human life. Watching from the shadows to keep her safe as she had when that damn van had gone barreling at her. She felt her heart clench in pain again at the thought of her mate almost having been crushed right before her eyes. She hadn’t thought, she had only reacted and found herself wrapping the girl in her arms and stopping the van all within three seconds. No, she would keep an eye on the clumsy and unlucky human no matter the cost.

.

Bella groaned as she stood beside her truck with Emmett, “This is impossible.”

He laughed, “Not impossible, improbable yes.”

She glared at him, “Don’t get philosophical on me right now. That’s Edward’s job.”

He chuckled, “Your heart skips when someone even mentions her name and shall we talk about the stars…”

She shook her head, “I hate you.”

He grinned as the bell rang, “Fine then try again after school.”

She groaned again as he walked her to her next class. How was she supposed to tell the woman of her dreams that she was in love with her? It wasn’t like she could just walk up to the person who absolutely hated her and tell that she was in love with her, no that would be not only humiliating but also fucking terrifying. She had to come up with a better, more subtle way to do it. She could ignore Emmett and write it in the sky.

She shook her head at the absurd thought. That would be worse, especially with her luck the plane would probably get blown up before it ever made it to the school. Love isn’t supposed to be easy she knew that, but this was getting ridiculous.

By the time school ended she had come up with a way to tell the blonde. She marched out of the locker room after gym and made her way towards the parking lot. She would have been fine if the blonde’s golden eyes hadn’t snapped up instantly and landed on her with a burning intensity that she was sure if looks could kill she’d be dead.

She stopped in front of the blonde and opened her mouth, freezing as the vampire siblings caught her eye. They were hovering in the background giving her a chance to say it. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, “Your eyes can’t hold stars and I’d die if my heart really skipped.”

.

Rosalie frowned, her heart clenching in pain at the girl’s words. There was something seriously wrong with the girl she decided. Emmett groaned behind her as Edward snorted a laugh. Emmett hurried after the girl again and she was beginning to really hate Emmett. He needed to stay away from the girl and this time it had nothing to do with the fact that the girl was human. The girl was _her_ mate not his and she was beginning to get territorial. Edward and Alice laughed as they slid into the Volvo and Jasper smirked knowingly at her as he followed his mate into the car.

.

Bella shook her head at the large vampire, “Why me? Why do I have to have the woman of my dreams hate me so damn much? What did I ever do to her, besides exist in the first place?”

Emmett shook his head, “You are going about this all wrong. Rosalie is like an awfully expensive high-end meal. She needs to be treated delicately. Give her roses and take her to dinner. It doesn’t have to be a grand showing but something tasteful.”

She downed the last of her drink. They had been drinking out in the forest for the passed few hours. Jacob was already stumbling and slurring his speech. The rave had been in full swing when they had arrived, it was out in the woods where the small-town police wouldn’t come looking. She knew she would feel it when she stood so she was happy to keep her ass planted on the ground as she tried to figure out how to approach the god damn blonde again.

“Emmett what the fuck?” Rosalie’s harsh voice sounded behind them.

Emmett tried to grimace in his drunken state, “Oh shit. We’re in trouble now.” He giggled.

She shook her head and pushed herself to her feet too fast for the bottle of whiskey she had downed by herself, “Oh fuck.” She swayed on her feet until the blonde blurred to her, catching her before she could tumble to the ground.

Rosalie frowned at her, “Are you okay?”

She stared into those whiskey gold eyes, feeling a different kind of warmth spread through her body. She shook her head and backed away from the woman before watching Emmett try to stand. He grinned, lopsidedly at her when he managed to stay on his feet, and she shook her head at him before turning back to the blonde that was still reaching for her.

“Roses just die in a week.” She said as she turned, a sharp pain in her heart, and stumbled away from them. Getting lost in the crowd of students dancing and drinking.

.

Rosalie glared at Emmett, “You got her drunk?”

He shook his head, the world beginning to spin wildly, “She did that on her own and it’s your fault.”

She frowned, “How is it my fault?” She had a feeling he was right.

He stumbled away from her as he mumbled, “Both of you are too fucking stubborn…”

She watched him blur into the woods before she turned back to look for her mate. She refused to leave her drunk mate alone in the woods surrounded by other drunk teenagers. She shoved her way through the dancers and the drunken idiots that kept trying to hit on her.

Her anxiety began to increase as she searched for her mate. There was too much alcohol and the wind had picked up stopping her from finding the girl’s scent. She searched frantically until she heard a shout come from the woods. She blurred towards the sound of voices and she felt fear when she heard her mate.

“I said leave me alone Jacob.” Bella snapped, slurring slightly.

She approached the two, smelling the soft hint of wolf in the air. The boy was going to be a full shifter soon. She hurried between the two and glared at him, “Walk away and I won’t contact your father about this.” She warned.

The boy’s glassy eyes searched her face for a moment before seeing the promise and hurried back to the party. She turned and caught her mate before the girl hit the ground. She stared at her mate’s relaxed face and smiled as she brushed her fingers over the girl’s cheek softly.

She pulled the girl into her arms, carrying her bridal style, and shook her head, “I’ll beat Emmett with his own arm for this.”

.

Bella groaned as she rested her face against her steering wheel, she was parked in the school parking lot and she couldn’t really remember what had happened after she walked into the woods with Jacob the night before. She had a dream that the blonde had saved her from him but that couldn’t be right. The blonde still hated her. She sighed thinking it had been a dream.

She slid out of her truck as Emmett approached her with a grin and she growled at him, “Fucking no hang over vampires.”

He laughed and she felt the sharp pain shoot through her temple, “Sorry Bella I should have stopped you last night.”

She dragged her feet forwards, “Not your fault Emmett. I think I’m just going to avoid her from now on. It’s never going to happen.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “For worse or for better.” He shoved her towards the blonde.

She stared into worried golden eyes as the blonde moved to catch her, “Are you okay Bella?” The blondes voice caressed her face.

She couldn’t focus as that intoxicating scent hit her, causing her eyes to roll back in her head and the headache to ease slightly. She moved away from the group of vampires and muttered, “For worse or for better don’t rhyme.”

She sat through her classes with the pounding headache keeping her eyes closed as she rested her forehead on her arms. When it was finally time for lunch she couldn’t care less. She was tired and nauseated and really wanted to go home but she forced her feet to carry her to the cafeteria.

Rosalie blocked her path in the middle of the hallway near her locker, “Bella please talk to me.”

She glared at the blonde, “You make me feel something but it sure as hell ain’t butterflies.” She hurried towards the cafeteria.

Rosalie stood shocked as she watched her mate disappear down the hallway. She made the girl feel something. She smiled widely, could the girl feel the mate bond after all? Could she have a chance at having her mate by her side forever? She felt the happiness seep into her bones as she walked towards the cafeteria. Was this what Emmett was trying to get the girl to tell her?

She entered the cafeteria and found the girl sitting between Emmett and Edward, her head on the table. Emmett’s arm was wrapped around the girl and he was whispering soothingly to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he frowned at her before jerking away from the girl.

She sat across from the girl and smiled when her mate looked up at her, “I hate love songs.”

Bella’s eyes widened slightly before she smirked, “I’d rather just show you tonight.”

“So, we’re agreed then?” Rosalie smiled at her mate.

Bella nodded, “The old and the new, I hate love songs.”

“But I love you.” Bella and Rosalie said in unison.


End file.
